Hearts of Black Powder
by AscendingDemon
Summary: Not enough room for a summery.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Black Powder

Chapter One:Lost Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto nor do I own the rights to Call of Duty: World at War. I make no claims to ownership and never will.

Author's Notes: During the events of Shi No Numa in the Nazi Zombie mode, Japan and Germany were completely destroyed by nukes burning everything to ash, something strange happened though, three of the heroes were pulled into an alternate universe's version of Japan. Marine Sergeant Tank Dempsey, Major General Richtofen of the third reich and Captain Takeo Masaki of the Japanese empire will have to somehow survive in this new world, and what happens when these three hardened soldiers run across a crying and beaten six year old Naruto in the forest. Let the story unfold.

Extra notes: I made Richtofen a lot more sane then in the game. He still loves torture but to a lesser degree and is not as evil as before. The way I made it is that there is still some sanity left in his warped mind. And after awhile he got to the point where he can stand Dempsey's presence and sometimes even welcomes it. I know Takeo didn't get any lines but he will later, hes a reserved character that doesn't speak much even in game so I decided to keep it that way.

**BOLD=English.**

_Itallic= German._

Normal=Japanese.

Three men where unconscious in the forest outside Konoha, these three men would go on to become legends among the people of the ninja world, the first man was named Tank Dempsey, he was a strong American soldier with a penchant for being far rougher then necessary. Beside him on the forest floor was his trusty Thompson submachine gun. On his waist was a bowie knife in a thick leather sheath and a 1911 45. pistol.

Rank:Sergeant

Affiliation: U.S.A

The next man was Doctor Edward Richtofen, a man who took the utmost pleasure in the suffering of his victims, his dress uniform was covered in medals and beside him was an MP34 submachine gun, he had a Walther p38 9mm pistol strapped to his side.

Rank:Major General

Affiliation:Nazi Germany

The final man was Takeo Masaki, a man who prided himself on his honor, captain in the Japanese army and many victories under his belt, his Katana was resting dutifully at his side and his Type 100 8mm Submachine gun was strapped to his shoulder.

Rank: Captain

Affiliation: Japan

Dempsey was the first to awaken from a deep sleep he wasn't even aware of, he knew one thing off the bat though. He had to take a wicked piss. He sighed lightly and walked up to the nearest tree in the bright and cheery forest and unzipped his pants, he sighed in relief after he was done and zipped his fly back up. Tank carefully checked all his pockets and his shoulder strap and sighed in relief noticing his Thompson 45. Submachine gun was still strapped to his shoulder and looked, quite frankly, in better condition then himself. He sighed in relief when he didn't hear the groaning of zombie or the BANZAI! Of Japanese soldiers, he knew safety was only an illusion at this point but blast it all to hell if he wasn't going to enjoy what peace he got.

Richtofen awoke to the smell of tobacco and quickly pulled his walther P38 9mm pistol out of it's holster and pointed it around while checking out his surroundings. Dempsey was sitting under a large tree next to him smoking a cigaret and field stripping his Thompson.

"**Morning sicko, relax were safe for now.. I think. Looks like the Gook is still out cold though."**

"**Where are we?"** Richtofen asked in his thick German accent.

"**Hell if I know, all I know is there are no zombies. I can deal with real soldiers better but those zombie meat sacks piss me the hell off."** Dempsey offered Richtofen a cigaret.

"**No thank you."** Richtofen sighed as he studied the surroundings closer.

"_Those trees. Not normal maple, looks like we are still in Japan.."_ Dempsy shrugged, he never learned German despite all the hounding the brass pulled on him to open up a text book once in a while. He couldn't understand Takeo at all either except when they spoke English.

"**Sorry, I forgot you can't speak German. I have deduced that we are still in Japan. But something seems different, the air is cleaner."** Richtofen squinted his eyes as he watched bugs scatter about under his shiny leather boots.

"**Whatever, should we get the Gook up?"** Richtofen nodded.

"**I will be back very shortly."** Richtofen said as he walked off into the forest a bit, Dempsey couldn't help but laugh as he heard Richtofen sigh in relief. Dempsey walked up to Takeo and poured a bit of his canteen onto his face waking the captain up, Takeo coughed as some of the eater went down his throat the wrong way.

"**Mornin sunshine, get your ass up. No zombies so far and we are still in Japan."**

"**What in the name of the emperor?"** Takeo studied the surroundings carefully.

"**Just get up man, it seems safe for the moment. Better to have three sets of eyes and ears then two."** Dempsey sighed as he stood back up after putting his Thompson back together, it was a bit dirtier then he had hoped.

"**I'll scout ahead, gotta see if we are really in safe territory. You guys make camp, I'll be back in an hour if things go well."**

Dempsey was happy to finally get some time alone without having zombies or worse, hell hounds flinging themselves at him only to get shredded. Dempsey stiffened when her heard a sniffling sound, he drew bis bowie knife from his boot holster and slowly and quietly stalked towards the sound. He wasn't prepared for what he saw, a kid, blonde haired but with Asian skin wearing a black shirt and green pants cradling himself and crying in a bush. Dempsey looked around to make sure they were alone and sheathed his knife audibly. The kid looked up alarmed noticing the huge blonde man in a strange uniform.

"Who are you, are you going to hurt me just like them?" Naruto scooted back some.

"**Can't understand ya kid."** Dempsey sighed. He crouched down and looked closely at the boy. The boy had cuts on his arms and legs, one of his arms was out of its socket and useless.

"**Kid, this is going to hurt like hell for a second."** The boy looked confused as Dempsey grabbed his unsocketed arm and roughly shoved it back in making him scream and fall unconscious. Dempsey sighed.

"**Since when was I this fucking soft?"** Dempsey carefully grabbed the kid and went back to what should by now be camp.

"**Hey sicko! I need your help!"** Dempsey yelled as he came into the camp, he was pleased when he saw a makeshift shelter and fire pit already built and roaring.

"**Damn you guys work fast, I wasn't even gone for an hour."** Richtofen came out of the makeshift shelter with a skinned and gutted squirrel on a stick.

"**A child, looks mixed. And hurt, please tell me this isn't what you wanted help with."** Richtofen sighed.

"**Lay him down, I'll look at him in a moment while my squirrel is cooking."** Richtofen put the stick in the ground over the fire and ducked into the shelter to grab some bandages. He came out quickly and appraised the young boy after stripping his shirt off.

"**The wounds are shallow but still in danger of infection. Dempsey, I know you wont like this but I need some of that liquor you keep in your canteen."** Dempsey sighed and tossed him the half full canteen. Richtofen poured some of the liquor on the bandages and applied them. Richtofen sighed as he looked at the boy.

"_So sad,blonde hair and blue eyes on a Asian."_ Richtofen tied the bandages on and smiled.

"**The boy will be fine. He should be in perfect health in a few days, and able to go home when he wakes up."** Richtofen put the top back on Dempsey's canteen and tossed it back.

"**I wonder why I bothered to bring him here?"** Dempsey asked himself while pulling the top off his canteen and downing what little was left in there.

"**Maybe the American hero Tank Dempsey isn't as big and bad as he would like everyone to think."** Richtofen laughed as he packed up the extra bandages.

"**I could still beat you to a bloody pulp and make you regret you were ever born!"** Dempsey growled.

"**You two bicker too much! We need to find out where we are and if possible find a village or city of some kind."** Takeo said.

"**Maybe the boy can help us when he wakes up. Till then I'll go kill us some food."** Dempsey stood up and dusted off his faded army uniform.

"**Good luck Dempsey."** Takeo said as Dempsey left.

Dempsey carefully took aim with his 1911 and fired a single round dropping a fox.

"**Better then fucking squirrels I guess."** Dempsey snatched the fox up by the tail, he had dead squirrels poking out of his pockets at various angles. Feeding three adult men and a wounded kid would take more then a fox. Dempsey ejected the empty magazine and put it in his empty pocket.

Richtofen and Takeo stared at the fire off in their own worlds. The events that happened these last few day had done a great deal of damage to their already damaged minds, the death of Nikolai was the first thing that came to mind, he went off to take a piss in the swamp and didn't notice three zombies until it was too late, Nikolai was ripped to shreds. Richtofen, Dempsey and Takeo had went to check up on him when they heard him scream, they hurried just in time to see him getting ripped in half and his organs being eaten by the zombies. Dempsey yelled in anger and mowed them down with his Thompson and quickly rushed up to Nikolai, Nikolai died like they always knew he would, with a canteen filled with vodka and a gun in his hand. That night they all had trouble sleeping, Dempsey was glad he was on watch, he may not have agreed with Nikolai, hell he outright despised him but they each owed each other life debts. Even with general dislike towards each other a strong bond was made between the four men when the dead started rising. All that was certain in that sick world was that they needed each other to survive. Without Nikolai their watch shifts would be longer and there would be one less soldier in their group.

"**Hey fuckers, I'm back. Is the squirt up yet?"** Dempsey tossed the fox and emptied his pockets of squirrels in a pile.

"**He has stirred some but he is still asleep. Maybe the smell of cooking would wake him."** Richtofen said as he went about skinning the squirrels. Takeo was cutting thin limbs off of the trees with his Katana.

"**Right.. I'm eager to hit a town and find me a whore and some booze."** Dempsey said with a frown, Takeo and Richtofen couldn't help but nod in agreement as they put they skewered the animals and started cooking them. The sun was slowly setting giving the sky a warm look.

"**What surprises me is how I'm not surprised. When the nuke fell we should have died, instead ****we find ourselves alive and well in a forest. Somehow, somehow I'm not surprised."** Richtofen shook his head and took off his uniform hat. His black gloves were stained with blood and his uniform was still somehow in near pristine condition. He pulled the Nazi armband off and tossed it in the fire which surprised both Takeo and Dempsey.

"**Thought you were proud to be a Nazi bastard."** Dempsey said.

"**Indeed, but I never liked the sign. My iron cross still adorns my neck, so what does it matter?"** Richtofen shrugged.

"**All I got left is my medal of honor and sergeant badge on my shoulder." **Dempsey laughed as he sat down under a tree and pulled out another cigaret. Takeo was sitting in a meditative trance completely ignoring Richtofen and Dempsey.

"**By the way, the kid said something gookish when I met him. What's** "Who are you, are you going to hurt me just like them?" **Mean?"** Dempsey asked Richtofen.

"**Well, that's good news, it means we are in Japan for sure."** Richtofen said.

"**Yeah but whats it mean?"** Dempsey asked again.

"**It meant, who are you, are you going to hurt me just like them?"** Richotfen said.

"**You think you could teach me Jap speak? I don't want to have to have you or Takeo to translate for me."**

"**It would be rather annoying to have to do that. Fine, I will help you."** Richtofen sighed.

The kid coughed loudly as he woke up to the smell of cooking squirrels and fox, he carefully looked out of the makeshift shelter and noticed he was bandaged up. He saw the three men eating the squirrels on a stick and his stomach growled loudly.

"**Ah, the patient is awake!"** Richtofen said with a uncharacteristic smile.

"Good afternoon child, did you sleep well?" Richtofen asked in crude yet understandable Japanese. The young boy nodded.

"Come child, eat. Those wounds won't heal if you don't have nourishment." Richtofen patted the spot between himself and Dempsey. The boy looked confused as he slowly came up and sat down. Dempsey

handed him a fox leg and watched as the boy tore into it and devoured all but the bones in seconds.

"What is your name child?" Richtofen asked.

"Naruto." Naruto looked around anxiously again.

"Relax Naruto, no one will cause you harm here." Richtofen said as he handed Naruto a cooked squirrel. Naruto took it and ate it much more slowly then the fox leg.

"Who are you people?" Naruto asked.

"I am Doctor Richtofen, the one of your race is Takeo Masaki. And the one that found you and fixed your arm is Tank Dempsey, Dempsey can't understand your language yet but is being taught." Richtofen said and then took a bite of squirrel.

"Why did you help me? Everyone calls me a demon and beats me, why did you help me?" Naruto asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Demon? Then relax for you are among your own kind." Richtofen chuckled. Takeo nodded sullenly.

"You are demons as well?" Naruto asked.

"All men have done something horrid in their lives, we are no different. But also we need you, we don't know where any settlements are, we don't wish to live out in the forest."

"Konoha isn't far from here, I could show you were it is.. But then they will just beat me again. They always do." Richtofen's mind flashed back to when he was a child, his dad would come home smelling of cheap booze, he would take his belt off and beat him with it several times a day for "Ruining his life." blood would pour from a young Richtofen's mouth. Then one day the story of Doctor Richtofen began. Richtofen had knocked his father unconscious and tied him up in the basement under their house. Richtofen despite being young had already learned a great deal about the human anatomy and that day, he would have his revenge. He tortured the bastard and enjoyed every second of it, from the shock treatment to the cutting off fingers and burning them with an iron to keep it from bleeding. He couldn't help but smile as he wrote the words _"Beware the Doc"_ in his father's blood on the walls.

"Tomorrow, for now let us rest and eat our fill. And do not worry, they will not touch a hair on your head while we are near." Richtofen declared.

"**Doc, what are we going to do?"** Dempsey asked.

"**Apparently there is a village nearby, he will escort us to it tomorrow, but the villagers will probably not receive us too easily, you see apparently he is hated in the village, he is beaten to near death often."** Richtofen sighed, it reminded him of his father.

"**They beat a kid? Fuckers better not touch the runt when I'm with em."** Dempsey spat to his side.

"**What are you his daddy now?"** Richtofen chuckled.

"**Nope, but runts don't deserve that kinda shit."** Dempsey said as he laid down.

"_You may be crude but even I can agree to that."_ Richtofen mumbled and laid down as well. Takeo was already asleep and propped up on a tree snoring peacefully.

_Edward.. Ed.. I will find you, I'll get revenge for daddy and fluffy, one day when you come to visit me in hell. I'll make every second of it really fun._

The voice vanished as Richtofen woke up in a cold sweat.

"_Samantha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."_ Richtofen mumbled as he stared at the dying embers. He had long since grown used to Dempsey and Takeo, and the voices had been all but silenced these last few days.

"_Get it together Edward. She can't hurt you now.. Not yet.. I will never let her touch me."_ Richtofen stared at the sinking moon and noticed the sky was slowly getting lighter.

"_All that I've done can never be erased. When the time comes hell will be mine as well! I will see the glorious fires of hell will belong to me." _Richtofen chuckled.

"**Talking to the voices again Doc?"**Dempsey asked tiredly.

"**How did you know?"**

"**I once heard you ranting and you slipped into English when talking with them, you really are a scary man. I'm glad were allies at the moment."**

"**I see.." **Richtofen chuckled darkly.

"**We really are demons aren't we Tank?"**

"**You got that right Edward."**

"**I still can't stand your ugly voice."** Richtofen said with a grin.

"**Don't care."** Dempsey laid back down.

"**Edward, don't let the voices control you. The voices left me alone a long time ago, and I couldn't be happier unless I had a good woman naked and ready for me."** Dempsey grunted, scratched his balls and fell asleep without another word.

"_How many of my thoughts really belong to me?" _ Richtofen laid back down and closed his eyes awaiting sleep that wouldn't come.

Naruto woke up before Dempsey of Takeo and crawled out of the shelter before rubbing the crust on his eyes away.

"Good morning Naruto, will you take us to Konoha when Dempsey and Takeo wake up?" Naruto nodded.

"Richtofen-San, why do you look so sad?"

"Do not worry about me child I will be fine." Richtofen pulled off his cap and ran his gloved fingers through his graying hair.

"Okay.. I'm sorry if it's my fault."

"This is my own fault young one. It always will be." Richtofen put his cap back on tightly and brushed the dust off his Whermacht dress uniform.

"Thank you for helping me." Naruto said as he sat down next to Richtofen.

"I deserve no thanks, when Dempsey wakes up thank him. He found you and put your arm back in it's socket. All I did was disinfect the wounds. Now look, I'm all cheered up.. See?" Richtofen forced a smile.

"If you say so. But why are you all so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't we be?" Richtofen asked with a genuine smile.

Dempsey woke up with a heavy yawn and sat up.

"**Morning Doc, morning brat."** Dempsey scratched his ass, stood up and looked around the camp. Takeo was up and meditating and Richtofen was talking with the brat.

"**When we heading out?"** Dempsey asked.

"**Shortly."** Richtofen said, Takeo grimaced as he stood up.

"**Something wrong Takeo?"** Dempsey asked with no real interest. Takeo ignored him and went off into the bushes.

"**Ah, well.. Hows the brat doing?"** Dempsey asked.

"**Hes fine, when Takeo gets done we will be on our way." **Richtofen stood up and dusted off his uniform once more.

Ending notes: I am pleased with my first chapter, I only hope any of you enjoy reading it one fifth as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated and not to mention fuel to keep me chugging along. Yes there are guns in this story I know it doesn't fit but these are humans that aren't crazy ninjas need some way to keep from being completely outmatched by anything older then six years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts of Black Powder

Chapter 2: Teacher's conference and Necessary evils.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Call of Duty: World at War

Author's Notes: When you hear about the bayonet accident, that is a real story based off my uncle, I will replace the characters obviously but I thought it would be a funny story to throw in. Also when you see a line that means there is a scene change.

Pain coursed through Tank's arm as he yanked a kunai out of his arm, they were surrounding him. Just like back in Peleliu, only instead of submachine guns they had throwing knives and were breathing fire. Tank knew this world was different then the one he came from, but he had no clue it was this different. He jammed a fresh magazine into his Thompson with a grin, about time he had some real fun. Tank rolled out from behind the tree he was taking cover behind and shot two of the ninjas in the stomach making them fall from the tree branches. They landed with a sickening crunch as their necks snapped on landing.

"_**Two rounds used, eighteen left."**_ Dempsey smiled a predator's smile as he ran. He could hear the branches cracking and feel as kunais grazed his arms and legs. He took a small bomb he got from Konoha and lit it with his cigaret, he held it for three seconds as he was running and lobbed it over his head, the loud explosion and several death cries made a sick smile form on his cracked lips.

"Had enough yet ya gook bastards!" He shouted in Japanese. Hearing no response from the normally chatty ninjas he turned around and admired his handwork, seven dead chuunin laying in a pool of blood and gore. He pulled his bowie knife out and went closer. He then stabbed each one several times to make sure they were dead before he yanked their wallets and headbands off their corpses. Each piece of steel counts when the gun parts to keep them in good shape aren't in existance.. Unless you make them yourself.

"_**Good ole' American craftsmanship."**_ Tank thought with a smile. This mercenary business was working out fairly well for him, well enough to where he could take care of Naruto. Tank took a long drag of his cigaret and slung his Thompson back over his shoulder with a satisfied smirk. Seven Iwa ninjas and one corrupt Iwa councilman dead and soon to be forgotten. He started his journey back to Konoha with a grunt.

Naruto was sitting in class with a bored expression on his face as Iruka went on about chakra manipulation. Naruto wore a small military uniform similar to Tank's but without any rank indicators or medals. His hair had been tamed and cut and brushed back, he still had that dopey grin and those sharp fox like teeth, Tank didn't give a shit as long as he didn't look like what he called **A peter puffing ass pirate!** Naruto had no clue what those words meant but apparently it was a bad thing.

"Naruto! Come demonstrate how to properly disguise yourself as another person, henge into me." Iruka said, all eyes turned to Naruto who was suddenly nervous.

"Hurry up Naruto, we still have much to cover today." Iruka said impatiently. Naruto went down in front of the blackboard and smiled one big shit eating grin. Naruto did three quick hand signs and vanished in a cloud of smoke only to be replaced by a buxom blonde babe, only whisps of smoke covered her breasts and vagina. Iruka's nose shot out streams of blood and he quickly toppled over making the females in class gasp and the males in class laugh loudly.

"Naruto! You will stay after class today, grab the water buckets and stand in the hallway till school ends!" Naruto sighed as he left hearing cries of "Thats the dead last for you and what a moron! Behind his back. The villagers still treated him like crap but at least he wasn't beaten by them anymore and wasn't in the orphanage.

"Naruto, why do you act up all the time? Admittedly since two years ago you have slowed down on the pranks, but thats not enough, if you are going to become a ninja , let alone Hokage you can;t act like that. And these stories about the walking dead, where are you getting these from? The other student's parents are complaining that you are giving their children nightmares, I don't know what a Nazi is and I don't want to know but this has got to stop." Iruka sighed loudly and pinched his nose that now had toilet paper in it.

"Sorry Sensei, dad keeps telling me stories about where hes from and they are just so cool! I just gotta share them." Naruto said with downcast eyes.

"Naruto, where is your dad? Ever since you left the orphanage I never once met your father, If hes making a bad impact on you I'm going to have to report him to the Hokage and get you sent back to the orphanage. I wish I could have adopted you but I'm your teacher, we aren't aloud to have parents teaching their own children in class... I want to meet the guy that's putting these crazy ideas in your head."

"Dad is on a mission though, he said he would be back by tomorrow though.."

"Naruto, give him this note, it just asks that he comes by after school hours to see me." Iruka gave Naruto a sealed envelope and a weary smile.

"Lets go get some ramen, I don't want the villagers to do anything to y-"

"Naruto! You're late for your medical training, I will not allow my name to be dragged through the mud because you.. Whats going on here?" Richtofen said as he slammed the classroom door behind him.

"Sorry uncle Richtofen, Iruka sensei is keeping me after class." Iruka stared wide eyed at the gray haired man in a strange uniform that suddenly burst into the room yelling.

"Uncle Richtofen? I know Naruto has a new dad but I didn't hear anything about an uncle." Iruka said.

"I'm not his uncle, I just teach the worm how to take care of his wounds." Richtofen said annoyed.

"I see, do you by chance know his father? I need to get in tou-"

"Come Naruto! After the practice surgery Takeo wishes to continue your kenjutsu lessons!" Richtofen said angrily and started to storm out the door.

"Wait! I need to know how to get in touch with his father!" Iruka shouted.

"Hes back home early, apartment 4d in the downtown area. Basement level, Silver Kunai apartments!" Richtofen shouted back and then started shouting angrily in a foreign language. Leaving Iruka with a strange expression on his face as the eccentric doctor yanked Naruto away.

Iruka looked down the underground hall for 4d, water dripped steadily from an exposed pipe into a large bucket and the apartment doors looked rather shoddy. He approached 4d and read the sign on the door

"Tresspassers will be killed in as brutal a way as possible. Enter at your own risk!" Iruka gulped lightly and knocked on the door.

"Who is it! I ain't in the mood for visitors!" Loud footsteps could be heard on the way to the door, a little slit opened exposing two blue furrowed eyes.

"I'm Naruto's teacher, I'm here to have a word with you about his behavior in class." Tank chuckled.

"Hearing this shit never gets old, come on in, what did the little scamp do this time?" Tank flung the door open and let Iruka in, the apartment was larger then you would expect for it being underground, the door lead directly into the living room which had two nice leather couches and coffee table in the middle of the room, a large bookshelf that only had Naruto's school books on it, otherwise there were boxes upon boxes of things marked in a language Iruka didn't know along with a few large black bottles that smelled weird, in the far corner of the room was a large safe with several locks and a danger sign on it. There was a bathroom and kitchen along with two bedrooms that were rather large, large plush futons and dressers furnished the bedrooms. The bathroom looked like any other, a towel rack, shower, sink and toilet along with a mirror. The home was sparsely decorated except for a thick rug under the coffee table. The kitchen was rather low end consisting of a refrigerator and a very low end stove that looked like it had caught on fire several times. Tank plopped down on one of the couches.

"Make yourself at home." Tank pulled a cigaret pack out of his shirt pocket and lit up blowing the smoke at the vents that circulated fresh air from outside into the room. Iruka sat down gingerly.

"Naruto has been giving his classmates nightmares and me a headache, he always seems to find it hilarious to put tacks in my seat or jam the locks on my desk so I can't get tests out, I'm at my wits end, just what have you been teaching him? He cant reach his dreams of becoming a good ninja if he keeps acting up so much, now I have nothing against him having fun but this is bad, not to mention his grades are slipping. I know hes a smart boy but he just doesn't pay atte-" Tank raised his hand.

"Look, I know Naruto's a handful but I've calmed him down a good bit, he has other teachers then you you know, were teaching him to be a good soldier. I know he knows whats on those tests, I've quizzed him myself. The fact that he knows this stuff is good enough for me. I'll tell him to stop mucking around so much. I am his dad you know, well not biologically but hes my brat now."

"It seems you really do care for him, but where did these living dead stories pop up from? I wont tolerate those kinds of stories in my class."

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me, anyways consider it done. He will keep it to himself from now on." Tank finished his cigaret and put it out in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"I'm glad we talked, I would hate to reassign Naruto to another class where I know he would be treated unfairly." Iruka stood up.

"I'm glad we had this little chat as well." Tank said as he pulled another cigaret out.

"Wheres his mother? Normally they only allow people to adopt if the adopting father has a wife." Iruka asked.

"I ain't married, guess I'm too rough for the ladies here." Tank shrugged.

"You know there are arranged marriages right? I'm surprised they didn't make you sign up for one at the orphanage."

"I didn't go through the orphanage, I went straight through the Hokage." Iruka's eyes widened for the second time that day.

"But it's near impossible to get an audience with the Hokage unless he personally request it!"

"Old man says I'm qualified enough, I even got some papers saying so on the bookshelf. The ones with the rock on em." Iruka went to the bookshelf and flipped through the papers.

"Looks real." Iruka whistled as he saw the Hokage's signature on the bottom of the page.

"Your my kids teacher so your welcome to stay and get a drink or something, I've been pretty bored with the runt learning from Richtofen and Takeo." Iruka spun around.

"Ah, another thing I meant to ask, who are they?"

"Richtofen has recently carved out a niche in your hospital as a lead surgeon, Takeo runs some sorta martial arts dojo for those that don't want to become ninjas but still want to be able to defend themselves. They're old comrades of mine from back home. Well I guess this is my home now, so from my old home."

"That just raises more questions, where ARE you from anyways?"

"Hokage says keep it a secret, so a secret I'll keep it." Dempsey shrugged.

"Alright, I wont badger you about that. I just want to make sure Naruto is happy here and you aren't going to hurt him."

"Respectable, I get where you're coming from. I'm taking care of him though. I may not have raised him from birth but hes my runt now." Tank said with a puff of smoke.

"Although, I have a question.. Why is his last name still Uzumaki?"

"Hokage said I had to keep it that way, dunno why but whatever."

"I see.. What do you do for a living if I may ask?"

"Mercenary work, Hokage says it's legal and pays well. No telling how hard the job will be but it always pays well."

"Ever think of getting a less dangerous job so Naruto doesn't have to lose you?"

"I'm staying in this job for him, this kind of work and working on weapons is all I know. One day I want to work alongside my son."

"I see."

"I may not be able to jump from tree to tree or breath fire and all that crazy stuff but I have my own tools." Tank pointed to his Thompson in the corner of the room.

"What is it?" Iruka asked as he looked at the strange weapon.

"It's a gun, fires things really fast with a lot of power. Basically you don't want to be on the receiving end."

"Doesn't look dangerous."

"It's complicated, I can't find ammunition for it in the market place so I gotta make my own, good thing I was a gunsmith before.. Nevermind.. Anyway I made the tools and can make the ammunition, specially since you guys make all those bombs with black powder in the market place." Iruka looked at him funny as if he was speaking gibberish.

"Forget I asked." Iruka said.

"So, what do you think about the apartment, pretty nice huh?"

"It's bigger then mine." Iruka said.

"Well, your welcome here as long as you knock first. I know Naruto would like to see you more, I know how the villagers treated him before, I know about whats in him. And I know you were always nice to him. What puzzles me is why it took so long for you to come see us." Tank said with a slight frown.

"I've been busy lately. My assistant teacher, Mizuki quit two years ago and the school has yet to replace him. My workload doubled when that happened." Iruka sighed heavily and sat back down. Tank got up and grabbed a bottle of sake and two drinking cups.

"You know what cheers me up? Booze!" Tank poured some sake into a cup and swallowed it down.

"Grab a drink buddy, it's Friday night!" Tank poured some in both their cups and swallowed it down again.

"I normally don't drink.. But I need a break." Iruka shrugged and sipped it down.

"Know any ladies who might need a drink? I've been too busy to go to the bars since I got here.. Hell most people here don't even know who I am." Tank asked.

"I'm afraid not, I'm a teacher who only gets any freedom for a month out of the year."

"Damn.. Well booze is good enough for now. I'll find me a pretty lady soon enough, remember buddy.. Court then if things are looking okay date.. And if you're certain after spending plenty of time together. Then you can marry, don't rush that shit." Iruka nodded sagely at Tank's advice.

"Ah, you come across that gem of wisdom the hard way?"

"You bet, met a real crazy broad before the shit hit the fan. We dated for a while then I found out her brother was a convicted felon. He was a sick bastard that would kill people by cutting off their peckers. He went after me before all hell broke loose, he tried to chop my balls off. So I took the clippers from him by force and gave him a taste of his own medicine, clipped his balls off and forced em down his throat." Iruka gulped as he was talking, Tank showed no signs of lying during the story.

"Bastard kept screaming no, turns out he was mentally handicapped. I killed a retard, there was evidence that he attacked me first so I got off without having any jail time but still. I'll never forget that. You got any stories? I could tell a few more." Tank laughed at Iruka's pale face.

"Apart from a few weird dates when I was younger, nothing even compares to that!" Iruka said before he took another drink.

"Want to hear a story I dubbed the bayonet accident?" Tank sniggered.

"Yeah, sure." Iruka said as he poured another tiny cup full of the low quality sake.

"Alright, so I was going to this girl's home one night when I was drunk, we were both horny and drunk. Thing is I was dating another girl at the time.. And she was married. Anyways we get to her home and started making out, we started to get into it you know? Anyways we finally got the the drunk love making and surprise surprise her husband comes home early. He chased me out of the second story window when I was buck ass naked, I was running through his back yard and I tripped on a root that was sticking up. Anyways what I didn't know was what this man did, he collected bayonets.." Iruka looked at him confused.

"Whats a bayonet?"

"Ah, you remember when I mentioned my gun earlier? Well a bayonet is a knife you fix to the end of it." Iruka nodded.

"Anyways, she made him keep those bayonets outside in crates.. Crates he left open by the way. When I tripped I tripped into the crates... It's a miracle I'm still alive, I still have scars all over to prove it. Anyways those bayonets sliced me to ribbons punctured me all over, I was lucky that I survived. Anyways the man went through my pockets and called up my girlfriend to come get me. They talked things through and I had the quietest ride home of my life. When I got home she tossed me on the table, bit of a strong girl, and splashed some rubbing alcohol on me, burned like a mother fucker even when drunk... Some of those wounds needed to be sewn up.. She did the honors, if I didn't have as much to drink as I did I don't even want to know how painful that would have been. She dumped me for that when I was sober enough to understand what she was saying. Cant say I blame her. Anyways looking back on it now its outright funny that I was that fucking stupid." Tank laughed and pulled his sleeve up further showing large faded scars.

"Wow, I really cant top that.." Iruka drank some more.

"No one I know can." Tank said with an almost proud smile.

"Come on, you gotta have something! I cant hog all the conversation." Tank growled.

"Let me think... I really got nothing.." Iruka said with a shrug.

"How old are you?" Tank asked.

"Twenty five." Iruka said.

"Twenty five and still nothing? Damn.. Almost as old as me and not even a single wild night? We need to go, wheres the nearest bar, we ain't drinking my swill any more tonight." Tank declared as he snatched the bottle up and tossed it in the garbage.

"Well there is one two blocks away, but its really seedy." Iruka said with uncertainty.

"Scared? We can take anyone there on! Lets kick some ass and hopefully find some tail!" Tank said with a wicked grin.

"A little yes.. I don't want to get in a position like that!"

"Oh? Then what kinda stories are you going to tell your kids and grand kids one day? Or hell, maybe you'll find a nice lady there that will put up with you. I'll be your wing man!"

"You know.. You're right.." Iruka smiled as he got up.

"I know I am, you lead the way, that shit we were drinking barely had any alcohol in it. I want a drink with more kick!" Tank snatched up a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a note to Naruto on it.

"Follow me then. It isn't far." Tank flipped off the lights in the apartment before they left.

The bar although dirty had plenty of people in it, almost over crowded. The lights were constantly changing colors and there was even a fog machine and dace floor. Not to mention loud music.

"Barkeep! The stiffest swill you got!" Yelled Tank as he made his way through the bustling crowd.

"That will be 1.5 thousand yen!" The barkeep yelled over the music, Tank slammed down a bill and a few coins. The barkeep swiped it into his pocket and poured him a small cup of a scarily dark and thick liquid.

"This safe?" Tank asked loudly.

"Three of those and wed have to rush you to the hospital!" The barkeep yelled back. Tank smiled greedily and swallowed the thick liquid. Almost instantly he felt light headed.

"Very very nice..." He smiled. Iruka was having trouble making it to the actual bar with all the people around him.

"So umm. What do I do now?" Iruka asked.

"Find a lady and start talking to her, just do it! If she has a loudmouth friend I'll deal with her." Tank said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"R-right.." Iruka mumbled as he scanned the room.

"Well shes kinda good looking." Iruka said while looking at a purple haired girl in a trench coat and skirt.

"Weird outfit but go for it man! If shes got a friend I'll distract her." Tank said punching Iruka in the arm. He shakily made his way through the crowd towards her.

"Hey handsome, buy a lady a drink?" Iruka was shocked she asked him first, Tank laughed from afar and gave him a thumbs up.

"Y-yeah." Iruka ordered some sake and sat down next to her.

"You don't look like you belong her scarface." she said pointing at the long scar from cheek to cheek.

"A friend brought me here. Not used to this sort of atmosphere.." Iruka chuckled nervously.

"I'll help you out then. You order me a drink, we get sauced. We dance and head back to your place or my place for some fun." She winked making Iruka blush. Tank smiled at the sight but then frowned as he saw his que. A large breasted woman with strange red eyes and a scowl was coming up fast.

"Theres my que!" Tank, with practiced precision weaved through the crowd and intercepted her in time.

"Hello gorgeous, want a drink?" Tank asked with his least threatening smile possible.

"No, I want to stop my friend from making a mistake." She said angrily.

"Calm down, I just want to hear some more of that pretty voice but without the scowl." Tank motioned to two conveniently empty barstools. She sighed softly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What will it take to get you out of my way?"

"A drink or two with me, maybe a few pleasant words. Nothing more." Tank smiled again.

"It better be quick, I don't want her to be taken advantage of because of a few too many drinks." She said.

"Alright, sit on down and I'll get us some drinks. Barkeep! Some of that stuff you got me earlier, make it two!" The barkeep nodded as tank pulled out three bills.

"So whats your name?" Tank asked.

"Kurenai..." She said guardedly.

"Tank Dempsey." He said holding out his hand to shake. She reluctantly took it. The drinks arrived right on time.

"Here you go!" Tank slid the bills to the bartender who took them quickly and slid the small shot glasses towards them.

"You know, I think I've seen you around town sometimes Kurenai. While going between missions."

"Oh? Are you a ninja?"

"Not exactly." Tank swallowed his shot and smiled.

"What do you do then?" She asked.

"I'm like a ninja, I work for the Hokage, I just do less official business for him." He smiled as she drank the shot and her eyes widened. She coughed a bit.

"Strong.." She said in between coughs.

Tank looked behind him to see Iruka leaving with the purple haired lady, completely skipping the dancing. **"Score!"** he said in English.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing, I occasionally slip back into my native tongue." He said sheepishly.

"Oh?" This had Kurenai intrigued.

"And where are you from?" She asked.

"Hokage says I can't tell anyone, S class and all that jazz." He chuckled.

Iruka was chatting with the lady on their way to his place.

"So whats your name?" He asked.

"Anko Mitarashi, and you?"

"Iruka Umino." He said with an awkward grin.

Tank and Kurenai were heading back to his place chatting avidly.

"Oh, you have a son? Where is his mother?" She asked.

"I adopted him, its a special adoption. No mother." He said.

"Then who's looking after him?"

"An old comrade of mine, we fought together in a war where I'm from. We were originally enemies." He said with a smile. Kurenai was more then a bit interested.

"You're a soldier?"

"Was, did a lot of things I regret. But so has everyone."

"You live in here?" They reached the Silver Kunai aparment complex, it was not exactly nice but it was about average as far as apartments went.

"Yeah, got a good apartment for my kid and I." He said sheepishly as he searched for the key on their way downstairs.

"4d, 4d, 4d... Ah here we are. He tried to unlock the door but it swung open anyways.

"Guess I forgot to lock it." He chuckled as he turned on the lights. He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She looked around quickly and joined him.

"Tell me about yourself, the headband pretty much says your a ninja so I'm sure we can have some fun stories to tell." She smiled lightly.

"Well.." She began.

Naruto was swinging a wooden practice sword over and over again.

"More!" Takeo shouted doing the work out beside him.

"Yes sensei!" Naruto shouted swinging it in the same downward motion. His motions were getting more fluid as time passed, being eight years old he could almost do half of what Takeo could do.

"Honor is to be gained in the field of battle! To succeed in battle you must be better, more crafty and more powerful then he whom you face!" Takeo shouted.

"Yes sensei!"

"Now, stop!" Takeo shouted, Naruto's practice sword stopped mid swing.

"Good, now face me. We shall spar." Takeo said.

Doctor Richtofen and Ibiki were in a dimly lit room with a large mirror and a small table with a tool box on it. On one side of the desk was a man with scruffy black hair tied up to a chair. He had a large grin.

"A pleasure to make you. I am Doctor Richtofen. And I'm going to make you sing." Richtofen's smile grew ten fold as he pulled out a spiky iron stick roughly as wide as his middle finger. The prisoner's smile quickly vanished as Richtofen untied the ropes and said the dreaded words.

"Drop your pants and bend over." Screams could be heard for miles away coming from the soundproofed room.

Ibiki looked on with wide eyes, they had that tool for ages but no one was cruel enough to use it until now. Let alone in that way.

"W-was that necessary?" Ibiki asked as they left the room with the beaten, bloody and abused man.

"Necessary? No, fun and got the job done, ohhh yes." Richtofen purred the oh. Ibiki shuddered, more then that tool was used.. Richtofen drilled holes in his head, broke fingers, pried nails from the toes and fingers, scraped skin off with sand paper and burned the mans face till he was horribly disfigured, he would never walk again or procreate. And branded the words forever on his chest. Beware the Doc.

"If you were an ordinary citizen of Konoha what you did would have been illegal." Ibiki said with cold eyes.

"And if it was illegal he would never tell anyone." Richtofen cackled.

"Anyways we thank you for extracting the information on the gangs hideout. You will receive your pay in the mail along with your monthly payments from the hospital."

"Oh it was well worth it just for the screams." Richtofen said as he waved good bye and headed for his home.

"That man is scary." Ibiki said to no one in particular.

"I couldn't agree more Ibiki." Ibiki turned around with a kunai in hand before he saw who spoke.

"Hokage-Sama!" Ibiki bowed on one knee.

"Get up, I'm done with the paper work for the night. No need for the formalities."

"I see, sir, where is that man from?" Ibiki asked.

"Somewhere far far away. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is he a demon, no man can take that much pleasure in another man's pain... I'm a sadist but that man... Hes hell spawn."

"Close but not exactly. For the sake of the village I will not tell anyone where he is from, for everyone's sanity. That man, though unquestionably evil is necessary. You saw firsthand why, hes a brilliant doctor who in the short two years here has lowered the workload in the hospital by a massive forty percent.. All on his own. Massive scale surgeries requiring seven or more medic nins, he does them alone in an hour. Deadly illnesses he slows down or outright stops them. He has done more in two years then twelve doctors could. And you saw how he handled that prisoner. That man scares me, he is weak and has no ninja training, but he scares me nonetheless. If he were a ninja he would be a worthy rival of Orochimaru." Sarutobi said.

"What the hell is he?" Ibiki whistled.

"A genius among geniuses. Let us pray we don't have another Orochimaru." Sarutobi said watching Richtofen vanish around a corner in the distance.

"Should I spy on him sir?" Ibiki asked.

"No, if he distrusts us then we lose him. We can't afford to lose him to another great hidden village."

"What if I sent a female spy, a masochist to pander to him?"

"As a direct order don't. He has been unwaveringly loyal to us so far. We provide him people to torture and money to do as he wishes and we have an ally worthy of praise." Ibiki nodded.

"Ibiki, I said those similar words when I first promoted you to head of information extraction." Ibiki's eyes widened.

"I was that scary?"

"You were frightening in the interrogation room, and a powerful ninja. I trust you with all my heart though, and I have no choice but to trust Richtofen." Ibiki sighed wearily at the Hokage's words.

Naruto was covered in sweat and stunk horribly as he walked back to the apartment cursing every step he took due to large unsightly blisters on his hands and feet. He decided to take a different turn heading instead to Ichiraku's ramen with a thick smile.

"Good afternoon Naruto, my my you look exhausted." Ayame said with a nice smile.

"You have no idea." Naruto sighed as he stared at the monstrous blisters on his hands. Ayame gasped and Teuchi nearly dropped a fresh batch of ramen at the sight.

"Good lord Naruto, what kind of training have you been doing!" Teuchi asked.

"Too much." Naruto sighed.

"I can see that, how about we treat you. On the house tonight, what do you say?" Teuchi asked.

"That would be great!" Naruto perked up. Ayame handed him a pair of chopsticks and several bowls of beef ramen.

"We know you can swallow down some food, so you must be extra hungry now that you trained so hard." Ayame said with a motherly smile.

"Hows your dad doing?" She asked with a frown. She met the man once before and was very worried about how gruff he was.

"Hes good, when hes home he teaches me all kinds of neat stuff! He even taught me how to use a secret weapon that almost nobody has seen, and they only saw it because he has it." Naruto smiled.

"Oh? What is it?" Naruto squinted his eyes and leaned in.

"Its from his homeland, its called a Tommy gun! It fires chunks of lead really fast and accurately, completely getting rid of the need for many many ninja weapons!" Naruto whispered like it was a big secret.

"Oh? Its dangerous is it?"

"Old man Hokage says its scary. The Hokage said it was scary!" Naruto hissed lowly.

"That is pretty cool." Ayame said with a roll of her eyes.

"It really is! Don't make fun of it!" Naruto grumbled.

"Relax, eat your ramen and get some rest." She giggled as he devoured it.

"What happened to your scruffy hair? It's so tame now, even nice looking." Ayame asked.

"Dad cut it for me, he said. **I don't want any son of mine looking like a lazy fucknut!**" Naruto finished.

"I don't know what it means though." Said Naruto with a sigh.

"Whatever it is it didn't sound pleasant." Ayame said with a worried expression.

"Is he treating you right?" Teuchi asked as he took the empty bowls away and put three more on the table.

"The best dad I could hope for! Hes taught me all sorts of neat stuff, still teaching me also!" Naruto shouted with a bright smile.

"I see hes making you keep your teeth clean." Ayame teased.

"Makes me bathe in the morning and when I get home from training too. Always harps about cleaning behind the ears." Naruto sighed making Ayame laugh.

"Sounds like he's better then I first thought." Ayame chuckled.

"Also I gotta eat all these veggies and fruits. He doesn't let me eat much ramen, unless there is a bunch of beef in it." Ayame smiled.

"He really cares about you, although ramen tastes good eating it too often will stunt your growth."

"Really?" Naruto stared wide eyed at the realization that that might be why he was so short.

"Your still young and your dad is making you eat healthy. I'm sure you'll be fine." She chuckled at his relieved sigh.

"Now one more bowl and you best be off, I'm sure hes waiting for you." Naruto smiled and finished his seventh bowl.

"Goodnight Ayame-Chan, Teuchi-San!" Naruto waved as he left.

"Hes a good boy, its nice to know there is someone who loves him." Ayame said to her father.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said as he prepared to close down the shop for the night.

Tank sat on the couch with his shirt off smoking a cigaret, Kurenai was asleep in his bed. He sent a glance at her curvy form and smiled.

"**Six years with no action, its about damn time I got some."** Tank said to himself with a satisfied smile. He quietly got up and closed the bedroom door before grabbing an undershirt and sitting back down. He yanked the shirt on just as Naruto came inside.

"Good afternoon dad." Naruto said with a weary smile.

"Hey squirt. Don't be too loud we have a guest, she needed a place to stay the night." Tank said with a wink.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed though, I'm so tired." Naruto whined.

"Buck up, when those blisters go away I'll spar with you." Naruto smiled as he heard those words.

"Dad, will you tell me the story of how you escaped the Japanese death camp before I go to bed?" Naruto asked.

"Sure son, one day you'll be stronger then me. Now take a shower and get dressed for bed, I'll tuck you in." Tank chuckled.

"Okay dad.." Naruto sighed.

"Don't forget to-"

"Get behind the ears, I know dad." Naruto smiled as he headed for the shower.

Naruto sat in bed in his sleep wear with an excited but weary smile.

"Alright son, I'll tell you again how I escaped the Japanese death camp armed only with a medal and bobby pin I kept hidden in my mouth.

"_**Thank God I didn't tell him where I really kept them."**_ Tank thought.

"Awesome." Naruto said to himself.

"After a raid on a small Japanese army, me and my entire platoon were captured by Japanese soldiers, they were vicious, charging us with bayonets and firing rifles at us, they were everywhere, in the trees in the grass, under the sand and even inside the hills. They finally overwhelmed us and dragged us to the death camp. I was there for two weeks sitting in disease ridden dirty water in a bamboo cage. It took me two weeks to gnaw through it. I was hungry, bruised and worst of all.. Alone. My entire platoon was dead except for myself. I was kept alive as a joke. They would beat me and batter me, every day I was there. I gnawed under water so they wouldn't notice. Then in the middle of the night I made my escape. I broke through the bamboo cage and sneaked through the camp looking for survivors . I found none, I was tired and very angry, not to mention hungry. So as I went through the camp I took my medal, this one right here." Tank pulled a medal of honor out of his pocket and showed it to him.

"And I stabbed the ranking officer in the neck in his sleep. This awoke the guards, they came in with guns drawn ready to gun me down! I took the officer's hand gun and blasted em all to the stone age, I took a Japanese Submachine gun and tore through the enemy lines, alone and out gunned I managed to steal a vehicle to make good my escape, It wasn't over yet though. There were more of them following me in vehicles of their own with guns blazing! I was on a bumpy dirt road and being shot to hell and back.. I jumped out of the driver's seat and ran into the forest to try and confuse them. It worked, they got out on foot and followed me. I already had a head start. I hid up in a tree staying as still as possible. When they were in sight I tossed a grenade in the midst of them and killed most of them. I was shot three times when they started shooting randomly. I slid down the tree and laid down to steady my shots, bang, bang, bang, bang! I rattled off the Submachine gun tearing through their guts. Then when they were dead I limped back to a Japanese car and drove for fifteen hours back to an American base. I was promoted to sergeant. I led raids on Japanese camps like that burning through them with righteous fire, those **lumps of shit** didn't know what hit em when the Tank came rolling through." Tank finished with a flourish.

"Whats a **lumps of shit** dad?" Tank chuckled.

"Those are bad words only I can say. Now get ready for bed. Otherwise I'll get Richtofen to make you sleep." Naruto gulped. Richtofen was downright scary, he was nice to Naruto but it didn't help hearing all the evil rumors and stories from his father about him. Which Richtofen proudly said were true.

"Dad, whose the lady standing in the doorway in a bathrobe?" Tank turned around and saw Kurenai standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Shes the lady who needed a place to stay the night." Tank patted Naruto's head.

Tank stood up and ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile.

"Get some rest son."

"Goodnight dad." Naruto quickly dozed off to sleep. Tank quietly closed the door behind himself and Kurenai.

"That was sweet. I didn't know the vessel was your adopted son. It's good to see someone taking care of him." Kurenai smiled.

"Someone's got to, and the little runt reminds me of myself when I was a kid, only much more tragic." Tank said with a frown.

"Maybe you can change that." Kurenai said.

"That's the idea. He's my little runt and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt him again."

"Mind if I go back to sleep?" Kurenai asked.

"Go ahead, want me to crash on the couch?" Tank asked.

"I never said I wanted to go alone." She smiled and took his hand. Making him grin like a teenage boy.

"Sounds fun." He chuckled deeply as she led the way.

Takeo grimaced as he looked at the profit margins of his dojo, there was only enough to pay the bills and barely scrape by. If he lived in the dojo, he was living in poverty which was highly unusual for a man of high breeding. He grumbled in annoyance as he signed the bills. The dojo was nice so he wasn't uncomfortable living there but he wasn't used to not having a large bed and people tending to his every need.

"At least I am living an honor bound life and bringing it to this world." He mumbled as he grabbed his practice sword and with finesse swung it in as fast and controlled a way as he could. He learned something while he was here these past two years, he had chakra, even Tank and Richtofen had it locked away. Takeo had no access to scrolls accept the ones he convinced the librarian to lend him. He could unseal the chakra easily enough. But he had no clue how to harness it. He got the general concept but had trouble controlling it, he even learned how to channel it into his katana, sharpening its edge to the point concrete sliced like butter without even dulling the blade. He could sense that he had quite a bit in comparison to his students. And even a few ninjas. He had to tell Tank and Richtofen of his glorious discovery. But tonight he would rest. His over use of his discovery had him more tired then usual.

Ending Notes:Chapter two done, I'm enjoying writing this story so much, fifteen pages this chapter in comparison to eight last chapter. I guess I just felt this one needed to be longer. I hope you enjoy reading it one one thousandth as much as I enjoyed writing this. This will be a long story. With a VERY different way of going about things, No, Naruto will not be using guns as a primary weapon. He will be using mainly taijutsu and kenjutsu. He will not be over powered early on, only not dead last. He will be, while not excelling at any of the jutsu types not bad at them either. Versatility will be his most deadly weapon. Tank, Takeo and Richtofen will not get much stronger.(Already having guns.) Just get a little speed boost and sharpened senses. Currently Tank and Richtofen's Taijutsu would be about an average third year academy student's level. Takeo's would right now be about a medium skilled Genin. Maybe... The only reason Tank could take out those chunins was because of his gun and black powder bomb. To explain how he can make the ammunition, he built the presses and uses the local blacksmith's forge for a modest fee. I know there are little black powder bombs in the anime and manga so that's the powder he uses to fill the casings. I made it to where he was a gunsmith before world war 2 since it's never really explained about his past. So I gave him a perfectly plausible excuse to be able to manufacture ammunition. I myself do that sort of stuff and it's not that difficult. It takes practice, dedication and a sharp eye.. And steady hands. But after a while it's actually pretty fun.(I'm a gun nut by the way) I make my own 45. ACP rounds with little difficulty. And if you keep it clean you're gun will last a long time. And since Richtofen and Takeo no longer use their guns I see no reason why he can't manufacture 8mm and 9mm ammunition as well. Richtofen will not be seen in combat often if at all. He is a key character, also I'm sure some of you are wondering why I chose the MP34 in comparison to the MP40 for Richtofen... I simply like it more. Please enjoy the story and make sure to review, sorry for the LONG ass ending note.


End file.
